The present invention relates to a sales data processing system for registering or processing sales data on sales articles.
In order to register sales data with a conventional sales data processing system, a cashier operates keys on a keyboard, or uses a code reader such as a code scanner to read article codes which are attached to sales articles. In general, a cashier at a counter picks up the articles carried to her by a customer and, for sales data scanning, moves the articles one by one above the code scanner to read the article code attached to the article. Such scanning work is troublesome for the cashier. In order to lessen the cashier's work in sales data registration, it is considered that the customer, not the cashier, should effect the reading operation of article codes through self-use of the code scanner or code reader. In this case, however, it will become necessary for the cashier to constantly check whether or not the customer honestly performs the code scanning of the articles. This will frequently impede the efficiency of the cashier. Further, the cashier must watch the customer's scanning, to confirm completion of the scanning operation, and then operate the data processing system to display the total amount of the sale. This work is troublesome.